


Night of Regret

by Ciesa_wiie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), All ships mixed together because of the fact that they are getting MARRIED soon, Engaged Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Even magical relationship have hard times, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mid 20s, Sad with a Happy Ending, Will we see smut?, adrienette - Freeform, doubtful marinette, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciesa_wiie/pseuds/Ciesa_wiie
Summary: No relationships are only happy times, but let's find out how make the couple stay happy together![They are engaged ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Night of Regret

The heartbeats slowed down as his breathing was becoming heavy. His last words faded out since his voice was very sleepy. A loving embrace was the thing in focus, but she couldn't seem to pause the thoughts running through her mind. The individual in the sleeping state lied completely quiet as she broke the silence.

"I'm sorry..."

Her voice was silent and filled with sadness. It was noticed easily. The bluentte had her hand placed on her lover's chest right next to her own face. But as she spoke, she lifted her face from his chest and turned her eyes on him.

"I'm so so sorry..."

The woman continued to speak ever so slowly and silently. It was almost as if he wouldn't be able to hear it if he was conscious. But maybe that was the point. After all, he could still be awake but she was pretty convinced that he wasn't. Marinette always tried to be the last one to fall asleep since it gave her a special kind of comfort to see her fiancé asleep in her embrace. That she knew he wanted to spend both his days and nights with her. Perhaps also because she thought of falling asleep with someone special. That you trust someone to be around when you are unable to do anything since you're not conscious.

"I didn't mean to. I really didn't"

The tears pressed on as she slid the back of her hand across his right cheek. She didn't want to wake him up, but on a second thought she knew that he wasn't easy to wake up. That was what made her continue to caress his cheek, slowly doing the same movemnt over and over. It was like she did it unconsciously. While caressing his skin slowly, she keep on with her tiny speech.

"I know you said I wasn't acting rude, but I also know that I was."

The blue eyes searched for a sign of a response but at the same time, she didn't want him to see nor hear her like this. His golden locks were soft between her fingers from her left hand as the right still was on his cheek.

"I'm sorry that I ruined our time. And the worst thing is that I don't even have an excuse for the way I acted..."

The words came faster and faster. When she started opening her mouth, she was speaking so slowly, but now when she had been talking for a while, she couldn't seem to stop. Marinette always wanted to tell him these things, but there was always a voice in the back of her that gave her a reason not to. The voices were different, but always had a connection to the fact that it _may_ ruin their time together.

"I also know that it's wrong of me to act this way and get so-called trigggered over something that doesn't really matter.   
  
She felt her eyes burning like it almost hurt to be uncapable of letting the waiting tears out. But she had never been able to cry in situations like this. Not even once, she had been crying while being with him. Every single time, the tears were making her eyes look watery and made her heart feel swollen. But it was worse to have the tears filling her eyes and knowing it was from sadness. It hurt just as much as if she was crying if not even more.

It's just that, I think it matters to me..." She took a deep breath and continued to let the words float out between her lips: "Because I want you to have the best experience when you'll start your life with me. I just don't want anything to go wrong..."

This was one of the insecurities that always was on her mind. The fact that she could do something wrong while introducing him to her life completely. Their differences were major and the ways they had grown up were nothing alike. The thought had been bothering the woman lying on the chest of the man that would be hers just like she would be his for the rest of their lives. She couldn't get rid of it. But it always seemed to ease when he was showing her and making her believe that she was making him happy, But right now, it didn't seem like that was the case. Adrien's face looked so calm though. His short beard that he had grown past the first year of his twenties was now under her fingers as the words continued to float out of her mouth.

"I could easily mess up. Just like how I did tonight. I really just wanna go back and think everything through before I even open my mouth..."

Her hand stopped moving as it had been the last five minutes because _yes,_ she was talking so slowly in the beginning and taking so many breaks between the sentences that the time only ran away. Her small fingers made a path up to his hair behind his ears. It was only her thumbs that touched his now. The rest of her hands slowly played with his golden neck hair. "I just love you so much that the thought of losing you is- the thought of losing you and it all being my fault, so I can't ever get you back is...So terrifying..."  
  
"I want to apologize in advance because I know I'll have days like this again... It's like I get all nervous like when we were kids. You know, I got all flustered just you looking in my direction."  
  
A tiny snicker escaped from her mouth while she remembered how much of a nervous wreck she was back in high school. The thought that hit her, saying: "My hair is much longer today," as she remembered the pigtails she always wore. One of her hands made a curl with her a lock of her darker blue hair that now reached her lower chest. The feeling of a touch in her hair immediately reminded her of Adrien's finger running through her hair. She extended her arm to hold his hand up to her face. Nuzzling into his hand just like the golden-haired man always performed.  
  
"I just want you to know that I'm not sad anymore. I don't even think I was truly sad in the first place." Her gaze found where his own gaze would be if he wasn't unconscious.  
  
"It's just that I'm worried sometimes. Always for a bit until I'm convinced that you'll love me forever."  
  
A smile formed on her lips as she finished her sentence.  
  
The blue-haired woman reached up to meet his lips as she was lost of words now. It made a memory appear in front of her eyes. As if she saw a movie of herself and Adrien, the memory of him kissing her awake played in her mind. She saw how Adrien had no clue that she was about to wake up and just had woken up himself, feeling like giving his fiancée a good morning. Even when it was only good morning for him. She remembered still having her eyes closed as a pair of lips collided with hers. Disconnecting her eyelids from one another and meeting his now closed eyes because of the delightful moment. Marinette didn't kiss back to trick him into thinking that she was still asleep, but as his eyes opened again, he knew otherwise.  
  
His expression showed her that he was showed and a bit embarrassed at the same time for kissing her in her sleep. But within a second more, his arms brought their bodies completely together as he rolled them over. His teasingly voice whispered: "You sneaky little bastard-" He just got to say it finish before Marinette reached up to his neck, giving herself access to claim his lips. 

Slowly, the memory disintegrated, and her only thought was that she would want to keep on trying to make her every day like the memory. To make a wonderful life with Adrien. For now, there wasn't anything else to say because she only wanted to make everything better from now on. The fact that he didn't think about this night as a bother, but only seeing how amazing it would be to wake up next to his young love was what she aware of. Marinette had gotten to know him like the back of her hand since they started to go out. It was even better to know that Adrien also cared for her so much that he remembered every detail about her.

This was especially what got her to never believe for more than a splitsecond that he wanted something else than being with her.

And with that thought running at last, she was also lying out of consciousness and perhaps in dream land already.


End file.
